Continuer son chemin
by Swiny
Summary: Izuku a continué son chemin malgré les paroles cruelles de Bakugo. Mais il suffit d'une mauvaise rencontre pour le placer sur un chemin bien plus sombre qu'il ne l'espérait.
1. Il suffit juste d'un mauvais jour

**My Hero academia : "Il suffit juste d'un mauvais jour"**

 **Avertissement:**

Boku no hero academia que ce soit l'œuvre, l'univers ou les personnages, ne m'appartient pas. Cet œuvre appartient à son créateur uniquement. Néanmoins, le concept de cette fanfiction m'appartient mais je n'en tire aucun profit ou bénéfice. Merci de vous référenciez à cet avertissement pour ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivent.

 **Note auteur:**

Cette fois-ci une fanfiction MHA pour changer. J'avais envie de mettre un thème plus sombre qui ne ferait pas retomber Izuku comme héro, vilain ou encore vigile de manière claire. Donc, si vous avez des idées que vous aimeriez voir exploiter dans cette fanfiction, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part.

Comme toujours: en attente de MP, de commentaires et de suggestion sur cette fanfiction ou simplement des idées de fanfictions que vous aimeriez lire. Et bonne lecture!

* * *

C'est drôle comme les jours peuvent se ressembler sans être pareil. A priori, tout s'était passé comme d'habitude : un petit déjeuner avec sa mère, un départ solitaire pour le collège Oridera, quelques bousculades de la part d'étudiant qui le claquait dans quelques uns des nombreux casiers réservé à leurs équipes de football, une journée complète de cours à se faire ignorer ou railler par ses camarades…

Oui, a priori, cette journée aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quelle journée qu'il vivait en continue depuis l'âge de 4 ans. Et pourtant… Quelques fois… Le destin aimait lui rappeler en bonne ou en mauvaise façon que les journées ne peuvent pas être complètement identiques. Parce que sinon, quel était l'intérêt de se lever le matin si on sortait sa mère de l'équation ?

Et comme le destin détestait ses tripes pour une raison quelconque. Ce rappel agaçant avait tendance à se manifester sous la forme d'un garçon explosif qu'Izuku Midoriya ne connaissait que trop bien… Son plus vieil ami et son plus vieil intimidateur : Bakugo Katsuki.

 _-Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour tenter de devenir un héro ? Sauter d'un toit en priant d'avoir un alter dans ta prochaine vie._ Lui avait dit Kacchan après avoir balancer son cahier par la fenêtre afin de nourrir les poissons.

Si la journée avait été normale, Bakugo l'aurait simplement attrapé à l'extérieur à l'abri des regards pour lui coller quelques coups de poings bien explosifs dans des endroits stratégiquement non visibles. Cela aurait eu le mérite d'être rapide et de lui permettre de garder une vague illusion que Kacchan était juste un peu énervé. Izuku aurait alors, comme toujours, pris les coups par habitude et aurait prétexté une maladresse quelconque à sa mère une fois à la maison.

Mais non, il avait fallu que quelqu'un, quelque part dans le monde, intervienne et transforme ce moment en un désastre qui aurait pu, non seulement, lui faire perdre son dernier cahier d'analyse en date au profit des poissons, mais également le faire déprimer plus encore que d'ordinaire s'il n'avait pas déjà choisi d'ignorer volontairement les commentaires des autres.

Les mots comme : inutile, gaspillage d'espace, Deku, bons à rien, etc. Ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. Il les avait tellement entendus encore et encore qu'à présent c'était devenu une sorte de routine de les entendre en arrière-plan pendant qu'il grattait ses dernières découvertes dans ses cahiers dédiés aux héros.

Pourtant, lorsque Kacchan lui avait suggérer de se suicider, Izuku avait pu sentir que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il le savait parce que, pendant une brève seconde, il avait réellement pensé à monter sur le toit de l'école pour débarrasser le monde de sa présence invisible et inutile. Pendant, une seconde, il s'était fait séduire par l'idée de ne plus jamais avoir à prétendre à sa mère que tout allait bien dans sa vie, de finir de croire que Bakugo était encore son ami malgré ces paroles cruelles ou encore, de cesser tout simplement de souffrir par son manque d'alter dans une société où tout est régit pour avantager ceux qui en ont des puissants.

Et puis, la simple pensée du chagrin qu'il risquait de provoquer chez la seule personne qui comptait et qui l'avait toujours soutenue depuis sa naissance lui avait donné la force de détourner son esprit de ses idées noires. Sans compter qu'un héro mort peut difficilement sauver les gens, pas vrai ? Comment pourrait-il un jour sauver des gens avec le sourire comme All might s'il abandonnait sa vie afin de ne pas endurer les difficultés de la vie ? Non, c'était tout simplement impensable d'en arriver à de telles extrémités pour une suggestion dite sans y penser durant une mauvaise journée.

C'est pourquoi il avançait la tête haute en riant comme son idole dans ce tunnel sombre de 3 mètres. 3 mètres cacher dans l'obscurité et entouré avec la lumière du jour au bout du chemin à ressembler à All might, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour se sentir comme un héro selon Izuku. Ou du moins, c'est comme cela qu'il se justifierait si un passant venait à emprunter ce tunnel et s'intéresserait à lui pour une raison quelconque.

Bien sûr, lorsque ledit passant se révéla être un immense monstre vert liquide aux yeux globuleux et aux dents pointues qui sortait des égouts, Izuku sentit sa confiance s'effondrer et se demanda même brièvement si sauter de ce toit n'aura pas finalement été une si mauvaise idée.

-Un camouflage de taille M. Fut tout ce que dit simplement le super vilain avant de lui foncer dessus à toute vitesse.

Honnêtement, Izuku ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait ou ce qu'il sous-entendait par « camouflage » mais il n'était certainement pas assez curieux pour le découvrir. Et son corps était du même avis puisqu'il se mit à fuir avant même que le méchant ne précise sa pensée. Malheureusement, son temps de réaction ne lui permit pas de gagner beaucoup d'avance et en moins de deux pas, Izuku se fit capturer et bâillonner par le corps liquide et gluant du vilain sans grande possibilité de fuir une fois encore.

-Laisse-toi faire, je veux juste emprunter ton corps. Calme-toi, tu ne souffriras que 45 petites secondes. Après, tu ne sentiras plus rien.

Curieusement, cela ne rassura pas du tout Midoriya qui chercha à retirer l'appendice qui lui obstruait ses narines et sa bouche avec sa seule main libre. Il gratta vainement encore et encore afin d'espérer éloigner un tantinet le liquide afin de pouvoir respirer mais rien à faire, ses doigts passèrent simplement aux travers de la sorte du membre vert muqueux.

-Tu te fatigues en vain, mon corps est liquide. Précise calmement le méchant avant de resserrer encore plus sa prise.

Petit à petit, les forces de Midoriya s'épuisèrent. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble à mesure que des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage balayé par le liquide visqueux qui composait ce monstre. Sa poitrine avait l'impression d'être en feu et il ressentait lentement mais sûrement une sorte de sensation de flottement comme s'il nageait soudainement dans une mer de coton. Pourtant, il continuait inlassablement à essayer d'écarter la membrane visqueuse qui le tuait lentement. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

Lorsque même sa main restante finit par jeter l'éponge avec le reste de son énergie. Izuku se demanda brièvement si c'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir : dans l'obscurité, tué par un méchant quelconque qui cherchait à rentrer dans son corps, avec sa mère qui l'attendrait malade d'inquiétude chez eux…

-Tu me sauves la mise. Tu es mon héro ! Ajouta le méchant sarcastiquement alors qu'Izuku s'effondrait progressivement tout en appelant mentalement à l'aide.

Soudainement, il sentit une sorte de chaleur parcourir ses veines et revigorer ses membres qui étaient devenus inertes par manque d'énergie quelques secondes plus tôt. La sensation de flottement jusqu'alors persistante s'éloignait avec force pour se faire remplacer par une douleur aiguë peu enviable.

-Gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Arrête ça ! Maintenant ! Arrê… Fut tout ce que put entendre Izuku alors que la douleur augmentait encore en intensité jusqu'à en devenir insupportable.

Et environ deux secondes plus tard, le collégien connu sous le nom d'Izuku Midoriya s'effondra. Et ce, sans personne pour le voir à l'exception d'un vieux dessin d'un potentiellement lui-même en tenue héroïque.

Vraiment, une mauvaise journée normale à la place de celle-ci aurait pourtant pu parfaitement faire l'affaire.


	2. Incompétence et urgence

**My hero academia : Continuer son chemin**

 **"Incompétence et urgence"**

 **Avertissement:**

Voir prologue

 **Note auteur:**

On est en décembre… C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire en plus de l'habituel blabla: "commentaire, suivre, suggestions" que vous connaissez tous par cœur à force de lire des fanfictions. Mais comme toujours, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

* * *

 **POV Inko Midoriya**

Inko Midoriya était en train de couper des légumes sur une planche en bois quand l'incident s'était produit. Elle avait décidé de faire le repas préféré de son fils aujourd'hui. Elle savait que, ces derniers temps, Izuku avait eu le moral en dessous de tout et ce, malgré ces meilleurs tentatives pour lui cacher ce qui ressemblait énormément à une déprime sous une bonne dose de fausse bonne humeur.

Mais Inko savait également que cette mauvaise phase ne durerait pas. Izuku avait toujours été tout simplement trop têtu comme elle et donc, il finirait invariablement par revenir à son état de « moi » heureux bientôt. Il suffisait de voir son obsession à devenir un héro malgré son manque d'alter et les gens qui bavardent sur lui pour s'en rendre compte. Peu importe le nombre de fois que la vie lui prouvait le contraire, son petit garçon finissait toujours par rebondir et trouver des raisons pour continuer sur le chemin héroïque… Et ce, même quand c'était sa mère qui le réprimandait gentiment de choisir une autre carrière à admirer comme policier ou médecin par exemple…

Oui, son petit garçon était tout simplement trop têtu pour son propre bien. Et même si très souvent, il inquiétait Inko avec son caractère, ses humeurs, ou même ses prétendus « chutes » qui lui laissaient curieusement des marques de brûlure sur les bras ou le torse, cela la faisait toujours sourire de voir à quel point Izuku pouvait être résilient et souriant en ce monde malgré son manque d'alter. Il ne se laissait tout simplement pas démonter et c'était une qualité admirable dans ce monde froid et cruel qui glorifiait les alters par-dessus tout.

C'est pourquoi, la mère ne s'attendait pas vraiment au coup de fil de cette après-midi. Elle avait décroché distraitement le téléphone entre deux tranches faciles sur un concombre. Elle s'attendait à tomber sur la mère de Katsuki ou sur un appel d'un collègue quelconque qui avait besoin d'aide avec un document juridique aléatoire…

-Madame Midoriya, ici l'hôpital St-Ichiba, nous avons vu que vous étiez le contact d'urgence d'Izuku Midoriya.

Mais elle ne s'attendait jamais à tomber sur un appel du service des urgences de la clinique locale.

* * *

 **POV Nicolas Denvers**

Le dossier a priori avait l'air simple et c'était exactement ce qui l'inquiétait au vu de l'état de son patient. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait y lire plusieurs choses : sa nationalité, sa ville de naissance, son groupe sanguin, son âge ainsi que d'autres informations classiques qui allaient de pairs avec ce genre de formulaire.

Pourtant, la raison de l'inquiétude de monsieur Denvers se trouvait à la deuxième page, celle des alters. De nos jours, la médecine avait dû s'adapter à des mélanges d'alters surprenants qui possédaient également des complications médicales surprenantes à la hauteur de l'évolution. Ce que les gens voyaient comme une simple respiration enflammée était, en réalité, un processus biologique extrêmement complexe qui empêchait miraculeusement le patient de s'auto-incinéré de l'intérieur à chaque respiration qu'il prenait dans sa vie. La télépathie ? Une modification de la structure neuronale qui modifiait jusqu'à l'activité cérébrale et les zones actives du cerveau de manière radicale.

Et c'est justement ce genre de complication qui rendait le métier de monsieur Denvers passionnant. Il adorait littéralement quand les choses étaient compliquées. Il aimait résoudre des casse-têtes liés à des alters pourtant aussi simples que de la télékinésie ou une augmentation de masses musculaires. Et en général, plus l'alter était difficile à décortiquer et plus il aimait son travail. Il trouvait même cela drôle quand il aidait ses patients à découvrir des choses sur leurs alters que ce soit au niveau de leur utilisation, de leur fonctionnement ou une nouvelle limite que leurs propriétaires ignoraient…

Pourtant, cette fois, alors qu'il regardait la page qui lui donnait normalement ses informations les plus précieuses pour accomplir son devoir en tant que médecin, il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

«

 _Nom de l'alter_ _: aucun_

 _Type_ _: aucun_

 _Passif/actif_ _: Ni l'un, ni l'autre_

 _Alter des parents_ _:_

 _Attirance petits objets (4_ _ième_ _génération, sous-branche « mental » – télékinésie) + Respiration enflammée (4_ _ième_ _génération, sous-branche « mutation interne » – pyrokinésie)_

 _Héritage alter (père/mère/combinaison/autre)_ _:_

 _Individu sans alter de première génération dans les deux familles. Aucun liens ADN de sans alter recenser dans la famille._

 _Première apparition_ _: Jamais_

 _Description d'usage de l'alter_ _:_

 _L'individu ne possède pas d'alter_

 _Limite(s) d'usage enregistrée(s)_ _:_

 _Aucunes._

 _Description du fonctionnement de l'alter_ _:_

 _Monsieur Midoriya ne possède pas d'alter. La radio ci-joint prouve l'existence de deux articulations sur le petit orteil, ce qui le rend d'un point de vue biologique comme impropre à la possession d'un alter._

 _De plus, 5 tests ADN différents ont été exercés sur 3 ans dans le but de déceler une modification sur l'un des brins ADN basique pour vérifier la conclusion. L'ADN concerné n'a pas été modifié et présente tous les traits d'une séquence normale._

»

-Alors si c'est le cas, imbécile de pédiatre incompétent, comme cela se fait-il que mon patient sécrète depuis bientôt une heure une substance verte gluante et visiblement consciente par tous les pores de sa peau ?! Ne put s'empêcher de dire monsieur Denvers à voix haute tout en parcourant frénétiquement plusieurs fois le dossier à la recherche d'une information sur à quoi ils avaient affaires.

Il ne savait pas qui avait participé à cette partie du dossier mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'étrangler mentalement dans une de ces nombreuses pensées meurtrières alors qu'il alternait son regard entre son patient inconscient, la page remplie d'imbécilités et les infirmières qui faisaient de leurs mieux pour gérer un alter toujours inconnu afin de s'occuper de leur jeune patient qui avait été amené ici par All Might en personne.

-Margaret, Alice et Joël que savons-nous jusqu'à présent sur le patient ? Demanda Nicolas Denvers en essayant de ne pas s'énerver sur son personnel malgré son irritation actuelle.

-Monsieur, les yeux du patients ne réagissent ni à la lumière, ni à la douleur, ni à aucun autres stimulis corporels habituels. Sa température est en dessous de sa moyenne enregistrée et sa respiration est sévèrement ralentie, de même que pour son rythme cardiaque. Dit Margaret avec son ton le plus professionnel avant de regarder Alice.

Alice prit aussitôt le relais :

\- Ces scans cérébraux indiquent une baisse d'activité cérébrale. Le patient ne semble souffrir d'aucunes fractures, d'hémorragies internes ou externes ou de chocs quelconques à la tête ou autre part. La prise de sang à révélé qu'il avait mangé aujourd'hui et le patient ne semble pas déshydrater. Et si ce qu'All Might nous a dit est vrai, il est plus que probable qu'il se soit évanoui naturellement.

-Joël, avec les analyses du mucus et tout le reste observé, un avis sur l'alter ?

Il savait que si quelqu'un pouvait lui en dire plus sur un alter, c'était bien Joël. Il faut dire que, contraire à lui, avec son alter d'analyse innée Joël était capable d'expliquer assez facilement les tenants et les aboutissants d'un alter quelconque rien qu'en observant l'alter interagir à l'extérieur. Si sa vision nocturne n'était pas déjà aussi utile pour trouver ses clés de voiture la nuit, il serait certainement jaloux de l'alter de son collègue et ami d'enfance.

-Son alter semble être de la production d'une sorte de mucus ou tout du moins de la reproduction cellulaire d'une variante du mucus. Cela signifie que le patient peut également changer sa propre structure cellulaire afin de tomber dans un schéma similaire à celui du liquide gluant que nous avons récolté sur lui plus tôt. Celle signifie également qu'il peut en changer les propriétés en le rendant par exemple : moins liquide, plus adhésifs, plus malléable ou l'inverse, bien que la dureté ne peut être que partielle sur l'extérieur. Etant une partie de lui, ce mucus semble également agir comme une sorte de système de défense externe du corps comme lorsque celui-ci s'est solidifier temporairement après la prise de sang autours de la zone de la piqûre occasionnée par l'aiguille.

-Alice, est-ce qu'il y a un lien entre l'activité cérébrale du garçon et le comportement du mucus ?

Parce que si c'était bien le cas. Cela signifierait que l'inverse était également possible. Et avec un peu de chance, Nicolas Denvers n'aurait plus à s'interroger sur la cause du coma dans lequel son patient semble s'être plongé.

-Et bien, les scans n'indiquent rien de ce genre. A mon avis, il faudra en refaire quelques uns si on veut une réponse plus concrète.

C'était typiquement le genre d'information qui lui aurait fait arracher ses cheveux s'il en avait encore. Donc, l'alter du garçon n'avait aucun lien avec ces ondes cérébrales malgré la sensibilité apparente de l'alter avec le reste de son corps… Mais alors, dans ce cas, comment le garçon le contrôlait dans son quotidien ? Était-ce alors une forme de parasite ou de symbiote qui vivait de pair avec le garçon ? Cela pourrait être possible et cela expliquerait même son activité excessive malgré le manque d'activité cérébrale du garçon.

Très lentement, alors que les infirmières finissaient de stabiliser son patient, il se mit à modifier le nouveau formulaire d'alter sous les yeux attentifs de ces collègues venus en renfort :

«

 _Nom de l'alter_ _: Gluant_

 _Type_ _: Alter tardif, 5_ _ième_ _génération, sous-branche « mutation interne » - Slime symbiotique/parasitaire_

 _Passif/actif_ _: Passif_

 _Alter des parents_ _:_

 _Attirance petits objets (4_ _ième_ _génération, sous-branche « mental » – télékinésie) + Respiration enflammée (4_ _ième_ _génération, sous-branche « mutation interne » – pyrokinésie)_

 _Héritage alter (père/mère/combinaison/autre)_ _:_

 _Combinaison des alters parents : acquisition d'un alter dominant de mutation interne avec manipulation cellulaire dû à une forme probable de télékinésie des atomes composant le liquide gluant formée par le corps._

 _Première apparition_ _: Japon, Hôpital St-Ichiba, urgence, 16h47, vendredi_

 _Description d'usage de l'alter_ _:_

 _Relation symbiotique/parasitaire envers son utilisateur. Celui-ci se présente sous la forme d'un liquide gluant vert qualifiable de « slime »._

 _Limite(s) d'usage enregistrée(s)_ _:_

 _L'utilisateur ne semble posséder qu'un contrôle limité sur le slime_

 _Possible limite à la quantité de mucus produit_

 _Description du fonctionnement de l'alter_ _:_

 _L'individu semble être capable de reproduire inconsciemment des variances de la structure cellulaire du mucus en lieu de la sueur à travers les pores de sa peau. Celle-ci semble toutefois être présente mais à tendance à se mélanger avec celle-ci lorsqu'ils sont en contact. Cela étant dû à la perméabilité des parois du mucus qui reste en mouvement quand il ne se solidifie pas._

 _Les propriétés enregistrés de celui-ci peuvent varier en fonction du schéma cellulaire choisit par l'utilisateur : capacité d'adhérence du mucus, densité variable, forme modifiable dû aux mouvements cellulaires, dureté partielle sur l'extérieur sur environ 1 centimètres d'épaisseur en protection instinctive des zones où l'épiderme a été percé/blessé/abimé en attendant la colmatassions de la blessure selon un schéma interne sanguin basique._

 _L'individu peut également choisir de ne pas produire de mucus. En ce cas, nous ignorons encore si les glandes sudoripares ont évolué en une forme de fonction défensive ou si elle possède une sorte de poche capable de produire et contenir du mucus avant de l'expulser avec la sueur par contraction._

»

-Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda patiemment Denvers en commençant à remplir un formulaire d'autorisation pour des tests complémentaires pour le tuteur ou la tutrice légal du garçon.

Ces 3 collègues firent pivoter leurs têtes de manière négative puis s'en allèrent avec l'arrivé d'une nouvelle urgence… Agression au couteau et empalement avec un alter de mutation externe qui se caractérisait par un homme de 50 ans avec des piques tranchantes sur les bras.

Nicolas resta plusieurs minutes à observer son nouveau patient attitré puis, sans un mot, sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui pour aller aider d'autres cas de sa branche médicale.


	3. Le réveil

**My hero academia : "Continuer son chemin"**

 **"Le réveil"**

 **Avertissement** :

Voir prologue

 **Note auteur:**

Et nous revoilà avec un peu d'Izuku cette fois. Au passage, je vais organiser un sondage dans les commentaires pour l'évolution d'Izuku. Suggérer une carrière que vous aimeriez voir plus tard chez Izuku et au prochain chapitre, je prendrais la liste et ferait les votes.

 **Liste actuelle** :

Concierge ; Barman ; Détective

* * *

 **POV Izuku Midoriya**

Lorsqu'Izuku se réveilla, il avait l'impression que son corps entier était en feu. On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait soigneusement et sadiquement râpé la moindre parcelle de peau au point de la mettre à vif. Ses yeux lui piquaient affreusement et ses paupières se sentaient lourdes et collantes comme si il n'avait pas dormi pendant une éternité. Quand à sa respiration, la moindre inspiration ou expiration lui faisait un mal de chien et lui donnait la vague impression qu'un rongeur quelconque s'était introduit dans sa gorge pour la grignoter petit à petit entre deux mouvements respiratoires.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça sans bouger à regarder ce qui ressemblait à un plafond blanc beaucoup trop lumineux. Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures peut-être ? Izuku n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il qu'à un moment donné, quelque chose semblait l'éblouir en passant juste au dessus de lui avant de le laisser tranquille.

Au loin, le jeune homme pouvait entendre des voix lointaines et déformées. Pendant un bref instant, l'adolescent se demanda vaguement s'il était sous l'eau. Cela expliquerait certainement pourquoi ses membres semblaient tous si lourds ou pourquoi il avait l'impression de mourir à chaque respiration. Mais après un autre moment d'une durée indéterminée où même lui ne savait pas s'il était endormi ou réveillé, cette explication semblait devenir erroné quand quelqu'un semblait claquer des doigts d'abord à sa gauche puis à sa droite.

Très lentement, le jeune homme parvint à redresser légèrement sa tête avec une volonté immense de découvrir son environnement. Pour son plus grand choc et sa plus grande surprise, il était apparemment dans une sorte de chambre d'hôpital.

-Ah, monsieur Midoriya, je vois que vous êtes réveillés. Lui dit une voix bourrue quelque part sur sa droite.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse penser à rassembler suffisamment de courage et d'énergie pour faire pivoter sa tête en direction de la voix, le propriétaire de celle-ci vint se placer devant lui. Apparemment, la voix appartenait à un médecin trentenaire chauve aux yeux violets et au sourire facile.

-Je me présente : Nicolas Denvers. Je suis un médecin spécialisé dans les comas induit suite à des incidents touchant au domaine des alters instables. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je viens de vous dire ? Cligner deux fois des yeux pour « oui » et trois fois pour « non ».

Calmement, Izuku cligna deux fois des yeux tout en restant confus de la raison de sa présence dans cette chambre ou de pourquoi un tel médecin viendrait le voir lui plutôt qu'un patient avec un alter.

-Très bien, vous êtes donc suffisamment conscient mentalement pour reconnaitre ma présence, m'entendre et comprendre ce que je viens de vous dire. C'est bien, vraiment très bien… C'est même mieux que bien. Lui dit-il avec un sourire encore plus large qu'avant avant de sortir un bic et une sorte de formulaire qui avait été précédemment au pied du médecin.

-Bien, je vais maintenant vous posez une série de question afin de déterminer votre état actuel. Puis, en fonction de vos réponses, nous établirons un programme de réadaptation avec votre mère. Est-ce que tu te sens capable d'y répondre maintenant ?

Izuku cligna deux fois des yeux sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une réadaptation ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé dans son lit comme tous les matins ? Où était sa mère ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à trouver la force de bouger ? Mais surtout que faisait-il ici ?!

-Très bien, une première question très simple : combien de doigt suis-je en train de lever ? Cligne des yeux pour chaque doigt que tu vois en l'air. Lui demanda le médecin en levant sa main gauche pour lui montrer 4 doigts en attente d'être compter.

Izuku cligna 4 fois des yeux tout en essayant vainement de comprendre la logique d'une telle question via les marmonnements du docteur qui inscrivait patiemment sa réponse sur son formulaire.

-Bien, deuxième question : peux-tu me dire quel est ton prénom ? Lui demanda Nicolas en passant soudainement du vouvoiement au tutoiement comme si de rien n'était.

Calmement, Izuku força sa bouche à se mouvoir et parvint très lentement, à cause de sa douleur à la gorge, à prononcer celui-ci avec une voix particulièrement enroué comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus utilisé.

Le médecin continua par la suite sa série de question étrange allant d'un classique « quelle est la date aujourd'hui ? » à un bizarre « Comment je m'appelle ? » alors que celui-ci lui avait donné son nom plus tôt.

Pour Midoriya, ces questions n'avaient tout simplement aucun sens. Et les marmonnements rarement compréhensibles du médecin qui semblait dire : « ouverture des yeux spontanés », « réponse confuse frôlant le normal » et « confusion et amnésie partielle, blocage ? » Ne le rendait que plus confus au lieu d'éclaircir sa situation actuelle.

-Bien, je ne vais plus t'ennuyer avec mes questions. Une infirmière a été appelé ta mère. Normalement, l'heure des visites commence à 14h. Tu as donc environ 2 heures de temps libres avant qu'elle n'arrive. En attendant, tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer. D'accord ?

Izuku ne cligna pas des yeux, il n'hocha pas non plus de la tête ou ne dit rien à voix haute. A la place, il regardait juste le médecin qui rangeait lentement son bic bleu dans la poche de sa blouse en espérant vainement une information quelconque qui expliquerait l'interrogatoire qu'il venait de subir ou sa difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts malgré sa meilleure volonté. Mais celui-ci interpréta mal son regard et ne fit que sourire plus largement en diminuant l'intensité lumineuse des lampes du plafond comme pour le soulager. Puis, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, monsieur Denvers était parti et l'avait laissé seul dans cet environnement froid et stérile.

Le jeune homme essaya de rester un peu plus longtemps éveillé pour essayer de réfléchir sur sa situation avant l'arrivé de sa mère mais bientôt, le sommeil le réclama de force et ne lui laissa plus le loisir d'y accorder la moindre pensée…

* * *

 **POV Nicolas Denvers**

Nicolas détestait de tout son cœur devoir affronter les parents d'un de ces patients. Il ne savait pas si cela était dû à l'angoisse et au stress que ceux-ci affichaient continuellement sur leur visage inquiet, ou si c'était dû aux plaidoiries silencieuses pour une bonne nouvelle qui semblait traverser constamment leur visage inquiet.

Mais s'il y a une chose qu'il détestait plus encore que de voir les parents se détruire mutuellement à attendre le réveil possible d'un de ces patients, c'était d'annoncer à ledit parent qu'il ne pouvait pas voir immédiatement leur enfant parce que celui-ci, malgré son sommeil de belle au bois dormant, avait besoin de repos.

Et pour l'instant, ce genre de parent détestable mais compréhensible se manifestait sous la forme d'une Inko Midoriya qui était en larme pour aller voir son petit garçon qui avait été pendant 3 mois dans le coma dans un état plus que végétatif.

-Pour la dernière fois madame Midoriya, votre fils a besoin de repos ! Aller pleurer auprès des infirmières pour le voir en dehors des heures de visites ne fera que les déranger et par extension le déranger également. Et je crois que c'est la dernière chose qu'un parent responsable comme vous devrait faire, c'est de trop le bousculer après une épreuve aussi traumatisante. Lui dit-il en essayant de garder son ton le plus froid et le plus insensible possible.

Bien entendu, ses explications parfaitement rationnelles semblaient passer dans les oreilles d'un sourd puisqu'elle insista une fois de plus pour le voir avec un ton plus que ferme.

-J'ai besoin de le voir. C'est mon fils ! Et d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, il n'a absolument aucun souvenir de sa période dans le coma ou de l'accident qui semble l'y avoir mis. Il doit être complètement désorienté ! Il a besoin de moi !

-Madame Midoriya, faites-moi confiance, j'ai plus de 10 ans d'expérience dans ce domaine. Si vous le réveillez maintenant, vous risquez non seulement de l'envoyez dans une crise de panique dû à sa confusion actuelle et à un réveil brutal associé à un manque de sommeil paradoxale… Mais en plus, vous risquez d'ajouter un facteur émotionnel indésirable dû à votre simple présence.

-Parce que vous croyez que mon petit ange, suffisamment reposé, se réveillant sans la moindre idée d'où il est et entouré de visages inconnus va vraiment l'aider ? Après 3 mois de sa vie perdu ?! Et avec une sorte de nouvel alter sorti de nulle part qu'il va devoir apprendre à gérer ?!

-Ecoutez madame, je sais à quel point ce genre de situation est dur. Mais vous devez bien comprendre qu'un patient sortant du coma, qu'il soit artificiel ou non, est toujours différent d'un patient avec un alter qui a auto-infligé ce coma. Les réactions de ce genre de patient ne sont pas les mêmes, son comportement sera différent et vous pouvez être sûr que la procédure a partir du moment où le patient passe par les phases le rapprochant de la conscience est bel et bien différente.

-Et en quoi sont-elles différentes, docteur Denvers ? Lui demanda la femme avec un ton encore plus froid que le sub zéro.

Nicolas ne savait pas s'il soupirait par soulagement avec la mère de son patient qui était enfin à l'écoute de ce qu'il disait, ou bien si ce soupir était pour l'ennui de l'explication qu'il allait devoir donner à un public plus qu'inflexible dans ses résolutions. Très probablement les deux, selon lui.

-Pour commencer, la procédure consistant à : muscler une fois de plus les muscles, faire des exercices visant à se réadapter à ces fonctions motrices, à faire des scans cérébraux et à forcer ledit cerveau à retravailler plus ardemment sur des exercices basiques… Est la même des deux côtés. Cependant, là où cela commence à différé est au niveau de l'alter.

Il prit une profonde inspiration sous les yeux attentifs de son spectateur qui semblait examiner soigneusement le moindre de ces mots puis il continua son explication :

-Comme vous le savez, avant l'incident, Izuku ne semblait pas posséder le moindre alter. Si cela est dû à de l'incompétence pure de son pédiatre ou à un alter jusqu'alors peu voire pas visible, nous ne le savons pas. Ce que nous savons en revanche, c'est que cet alter est une partie semi-sensible de votre fils avec un comportement différent. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails… Mais pour faire court, les ondes cérébrales de votre fils n'ont strictement aucun effet sur la manière de bouger de son alter. Après plusieurs analyses, nous en avons déduit que la matière gluante que produit votre fils possède un comportement qui ressemble plus aux frères siamois. Ils sont deux mais pour un seul corps. Et de ce que nous avons pu observer et de ce que vous nous avez raconté sur votre fils, il ne semble pas du tout avoir la même personnalité.

-Mais c'est toujours une partie de mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, cette mutation ne ferait rien que mon fils ne ferait pas.

Nicolas grimaça sous la question.

-Si on était dans un cas classique, je vous dirais : oui. Cependant, il existe des cas assez rares d'alter instable où l'enfant ne contrôle pas du tout l'alter de par sa puissance, des moyens d'activation hors de sa portée ou tout simplement, comme votre fils, de par la nature de son alter. Et il semblerait que, toujours par nature, l'alter de monsieur Midoriya soit possessif, agressif, sujet à des comportements tantôt calme et tantôt violent comme des simulacres de sautes d'humeur et j'en passe des meilleurs. Des traits que votre fils ne possède pas… Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semble…

Il attendit que la femme digère l'information. Elle paraissait étonnement calme pour quelqu'un d'ordinairement aussi émotive. Il ne savait pas si ce comportement allait durer mais il l'espérait certainement de tout son cœur… Parce que sinon, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer… Et il détestait voir quelqu'un pleurer de manière générale.

-Je crois comprendre à quel point la situation est délicate. Fut tout ce qu'elle dit après une dizaine de minute.

Il y eut un silence oppressant d'au moins deux bonnes minutes suivant sa déclaration, avant qu'elle ne se remette à parler :

-Très bien, que pouvons-nous faire alors ? Y a-t-il une thérapie à suivre ? Doit-il voir un spécialiste dans les alters instables ? Est-ce qu'il a des médicaments à prendre ? Ou bien…

Denvers l'arrêta d'un simple geste de la main et reprit les rennes de la discussion :

-Comme je l'ai dit, il existe une procédure en ce qui concerne ce genre de patient. Cependant, je tiens à vous rassurez tout de suite, à moins de montrer des signes d'infections au niveau cérébral, votre fils ne devra pas prendre autre chose que des vitamines et l'ordonnance classique pour le remettre d'aplomb. En ce qui concerne le spécialiste en alter instable, c'est à lui de voir s'il en a besoin. Quand à une thérapie quelconque, si son amnésie partielle est due à un traumatisme qu'il bloque inconsciemment, il se pourrait qu'il commence à être sujet à des cauchemars ou d'autres choses. Dans ce cas, c'est à lui de voir s'il veut en parler à un professionnel ou non, en dehors de son suivi psychologique actuel obligatoire.

-Je vois et la procédure en elle-même ?

-Monsieur Midoriya va devoir venir une fois par mois dans mon bureau afin que je puisse évaluer son état de santé et évité une rechute dans le coma à cause de son alter. Si après 3 mois, je ne constate aucune anomalie comportementale et que le psychiatre me donne le feu vert, votre fils ne devra plus repasser par la case hôpital. Il devra également suivre au moins 3 séances de groupe avec un dénommé Joël Dubois. C'est un spécialiste dans l'interaction avec les alters instables. D'ordinaire, je ne suggère cela qu'avec des patients ayant des alters devenus préjudiciables à la société mais depuis que votre fils ne semble jamais avoir eu le moindre signe d'alter avant son incident, il vaut mieux qu'il apprenne à le gérer de la meilleure manière possible.

Comme toujours, Nicolas Denvers se tut sur la partie où le plus souvent ces enfants frôlaient la ligne qui les différenciait de criminel. Il était inutile d'inquiéter encore plus une mère déjà au bord des larmes avec ce genre de détail sordide. Sans compter qu'il avait déjà vu des enfants avec des préjugés se comporter mal dans le groupe de Joël et freiner le reste du groupe uniquement parce que leurs parents avaient insisté auprès de leurs enfants pour ne pas se mêler à ce genre de malades mentaux ou de potentiels criminels.

Il ne savait pas si madame Midoriya était ce genre de parent mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque à la fois pour son ami Joël, pour le groupe de Joël et pour Izuku Midoriya lui-même.

-Maintenant, si nous allions voir votre fils ? Demanda Nicolas Denvers après avoir vérifier sa montre tout en mettant son plus beau sourire en place.

Curieusement, elle se mit à pleurer une fois de plus. S'il avait su, il aurait simplement attendu que l'infirmière vienne les chercher.

* * *

 **POV Izuku Midoriya**

La seconde fois qu'Izuku se réveilla, sa mère été présente dans la pièce avec le médecin qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Elle était assisse en silence sur une chaise alors que le médecin était debout contre le mur en face de lui et semblait attendre qu'il le remarque.

Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Le jeune homme semblait avoir son esprit coincé entre deux mondes : la conscience et l'inconscience. Il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé mais pas tout à fait endormi non plus. Et c'était vraiment une sensation très étrange qui l'avait empêché de remarquer qu'une infirmière était venu faire quelques tests moteurs et que le duo actuel dans la pièce était rentré en silence directement après elle. Mais une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était bel et bien de retour dans le monde réel, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un classique :

-Bonjour ?

A sa plus grande surprise, sa mère ne lui sauta pas dessus pour lui faire un câlin. A la place, elle lui fit un simple sourire ainsi qu'un petit signe de la main pendant que le docteur Denvers lui répondit vocalement :

-Bonjour Midoriya, tu as bien dormi ?

-Je crois. Fut tout ce que dit Izuku.

Pour une raison quelconque, il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il avait réussi à s'endormir après le départ du médecin ou non. Tout ce dont il se souvient, c'est qu'il avait fermé ces yeux et que lorsqu'il les avait rouvert, le médecin et sa mère le regardait sans rien dire.

-Bien… Dis-moi Midoriya, je sais que je t'ai posé beaucoup de question tout à l'heure. Mais j'aimerai t'en poser une dernière très importante : sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Comme si Mont Lady lui avait frappé en pleine poire de toutes ces forces, il se souvint de ses rares moments d'égarement, de toute sa confusion face à son environnement ainsi que ses spéculations sans fin sur la raison qui aurait pu pousser quelqu'un à le poser sur un lit d'hôpital.

-Non.

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il pouvait gérer de dire alors que des larmes de frustration apparurent sans son autorisation au coin de ses yeux.

Comme si monsieur Denvers cherchait à arrêter l'écoulement de ces larmes, il s'empressa d'ajouter en se penchant vers lui sans le toucher :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une réaction assez fréquente chez les gens qui sortent du coma. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison de pleurer… Enfin, sauf si tu penses que ça aide… Est-ce que ça t'aide ?

Izuku ne répondit même pas à la question. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était le mot « coma » qui se répétait encore et encore dans son esprit. Il se souvenait également que monsieur Denvers s'était présenté comme un médecin spécialisé dans cette branche lors de leur première rencontre. Il se sentit alors comme un idiot pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce que cela signifiait. Il s'était tellement concentré sur le peu de temps de conscience qu'il avait sur la partie « alter » qu'il n'avait même pas enregistré la partie « coma » de sa présentation.

-Le… Coma ? J'étais dans le coma ? Le questionna Izuku en essayant de contrôler ses émotions qui semblaient partir à la dérive malgré sa meilleure volonté.

-Oui, apparemment, All Might t'a retrouvé évanoui dans un tunnel 3 mois plus tôt. Tu étais alors déjà inconscient. Par la suite, il t'a amené ici aux urgences de l'hôpital St-Ichiba afin d'y être soigner. Nous pensons que ton alter est devenu instable au point de pousser ton corps dans une sorte de coma artificiel auto-induit.

En temps ordinaire, il aurait été à la fois ravi et choquer que son héro préféré l'ait sauvé mais dans son état actuel, il essayait vainement de comprendre l'explication qu'il venait de recevoir et qui le frappa une fois de plus comme un coup de poing.

-Mon alter ? Mais je n'en ai pas…

-Crois-moi, jeune homme, si tu n'en avais pas, cela aurait rendu mon travail beaucoup plus facile. Renifla le médecin avec un petit sourire en coin tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Presque de manière automatique, ces yeux imbibé de larmes se tournèrent vers sa mère qui semblait pleurer presque autant que lui. Izuku ne savait lui-même pas trop si ce geste était une sorte d'appel à l'aide, d'un besoin de confirmation ou d'une plaidoirie pour qu'elle fasse cesser ces absurdités mais toujours est-il que sa mère semblait savoir mieux que lui ce que son regard voulait dire car elle lui dit de but en blanc :

-C'est vrai, mon chéri, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais… Tu as un alter.

Pour Izuku, cette confirmation était encore plus importante que celle de n'importe quel spécialiste médical au monde. Sa mère n'oserait jamais lui mentir sur un sujet aussi sensible qui lui avait valu des railleries de la part de ces camarades pendant des années. Lui mentir à ce stade, serait comme franchir une ligne impossible le menant vers une paranoïa et un manque total de confiance envers les autres et elle le savait… Et plus important encore, il le savait. Et c'est pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer à voix basse comme si la chose qu'il allait dire était la chose à la fois la plus sacrée et la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais dite :

-J'ai un alter…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer encore plus fort qu'avant. On aurait dit que des années d'espoir jeté à la poubelle associé à toute l'amertume que lui avait gentiment offert la société semblaient couler à travers ses canaux lacrymaux. On aurait dit qu'un poids immense venait de se soulever de ces épaules et toujours sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à rire.

Et comme si sa propre mère suivait son exemple, elle rit avec lui comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'elle avait entendu depuis des années. D'une certaine manière, cela devait être le cas.

-Et quel genre d'alter est-ce ? Finit-il par demander une fois qu'il réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour agir de manière rationnelle.

-Nous l'appelons « gluant » et si tu veux, je peux te permettre de voir la partie de ton dossier concernant l'analyse complète de celui-ci. Mais en attendant, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas « bonjour » ? Dit le médecin en regardant intensément son bras droit.

Izuku ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le médecin choisissait soudainement de regarder son bras droit avec une telle intensité mais quand il baissait à son tour le regard vers ledit bras en question, il en eut presque le souffle coupé.

Là, juste sur le coin de son coude, il y avait comme une masse verte qui se déplaçait lentement comme des vignes liquides sur ses veines. Si la chose n'était pas en mouvement, on aurait presque dit qu'elle se reposait à la manière dont elle s'accrochait à son coude droit. Mais pour une raison quelconque, presque immobile ou pas, il y avait quelque chose qui donnait envie à Izuku de retirer rapidement la chose de son bras, quelque chose qui semblait titiller de manière malveillante sa mémoire…

- _Tu te fatigues en vain, mon corps est liquide._ Crut-il entendre comme une sorte d'écho mentale. Si cet écho était à lui ou à quelqu'un autre, il ne le savait pas. Mais pour une raison étrange, la frontière entre sa voix et cette voix sarcastique semblait floue.

Comme si la masse verdâtre l'avait également entendue, elle semblait s'allonger vers le haut du bras droit d'Izuku et se resserrer comme si elle cherchait à le prendre en étaux de manière à l'empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit. On aurait presque dit qu'elle l'avertissait que ce bras était à elle et non à lui et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à y penser autrement.

-Est-ce qu'il… Serait possible de la retirer ? Demanda calmement Izuku sans quitter du regard la chose qui pouvait dévorer son bras à tout instant selon lui.

En réponse à sa question, il vit la chose grandir un peu plus et paraître encore plus menaçante que précédemment. Elle n'avait clairement pas apprécié le commentaire et semblait lui faire comprendre cela très clairement si la douleur sourde dans son bras était un indicateur.

Le médecin, totalement inconscient du comportement actuel de son alter, lui répondit sur un ton calme et sans détour :

-En fait, nous avons déjà tenté de le faire au milieu de ton premier mois dans cette chambre. Elle a réagit de manière très agressive devant nos tentatives. Même l'écarter d'une partie de ton corps pendant plus d'une seconde semble la mettre en colère. Nous avons donc dû jeter l'éponge après deux semaines d'essais erreurs et nous avons appris à vivre avec. Et si tu veux mon avis, si tu n'y parviens pas non plus, il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre avec à ton tour.

« _Vivre avec… Cette chose ?! Pour le reste de ma vie ! »_ Commença à paniquer mentalement Izuku en essayant d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait une vie avec cette chose attaché à son corps pour le restant de ces jours.

-Sinon, en ce qui concerne ton traitement, tu peux pr… Continua le médecin

Mais Izuku n'écoutait absolument pas ce que lui racontait le docteur Denvers. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de dévisager la chose avec horreur tout en croyant entendre, sans trop savoir pourquoi : « _Tu es mon héro !_ » Et cette simple pensée innocente associée à la chose à son bras semblait lui faire encore plus peur que n'importe quoi d'autre.


	4. Quand les jours ne se ressemblent plus

**My hero academia : Continuer son chemin**

 **"Quand les jours ne se ressemblent plus" **

**Avertissement:**

Voir prologue

 **Note auteur:**

En ce qui concerne le sondage, voici les potentiels carrières retenues pour Izuku, n'hésitez pas à voter dans les commentaires:

Concierge ; Barman ; Détective ; Consultant aux alters ; professeur à Yuei

* * *

 **POV Izuku Midoriya**

Les jours ne se ressemblaient plus.

Autrefois, sa routine était simple. Il se réveillait au son d'un vieux réveil qu'il frappait avant même d'avoir entendu les premières notes produit par la machinerie. Trop souvent, il se dépêchait de se brosser les dents et de s'habiller avant de prendre un solide petit-déjeuner et de faire la bise à sa mère. Puis, il irait à l'école en se souciant peu des commentaires de ses camarades… Et tout le reste habituel qui accompagnait n'importe quelle journée normale.

Mais aujourd'hui, même quelque chose d'aussi simple que la routine avait changé. Il se réveilla au son des talents des infirmières de l'équipe de jours qui ne cessaient jamais de bavarder aussi fort que possible avec leurs collègues depuis l'autre bout du couloir comme si elles ne se souciaient jamais de qui était encore réellement dans le coma et qui avait besoin de repos dans ce service. Son solide petit-déjeuner avait été remplacé par un plateau avec des aliments légers qu'il gardait difficilement dans son estomac la plupart du temps.

Pour des raisons évidentes, il n'allait plus à l'école. A la place, il devait faire ses devoirs et étudier ses leçons entre deux tests ou rendez-vous médicaux sur son lit à l'hôpital. Malgré ses meilleurs efforts, il ne savait toujours pas qui transmettait son travail scolaire à sa mère. Au départ, il avait supposé que c'était Kacchan mais une visite de la mère de celui-ci avait directement démantelé cette théorie jusqu'à la réduire à néant…

En parlant de théorie… Izuku ne savait pas pas ce qui était le plus frustrant : avoir des dizaines de théories sur les alter héroïques qu'il voyait à la télévision le soir mais ne pas pouvoir les inscrire dans l'un de ces cahiers comme il en avait l'habitude. Ou bien, ne pas avoir fait le moindre progrès avec le sien.

Chaque fois qu'il surmontait sa peur et tentait de manipuler, de contrôler ou même de stopper son alter, celui-ci semblait l'ignorer superbement. Ce qu'il faisait déjà de base de toute façon… Mais aller savoir pourquoi, quelque fois, la masse gluante semblait soudainement se rappeler qu'un monde existait autours de lui et se comportait de manière extrêmement négative : dévorer ces repas, créer un poing pour frapper une infirmière venu prendre de ces nouvelles. Une nuit, il avait même surpris la chose tenté de l'étranger dans son sommeil ! Evidemment, cet incident lui avait assuré une surveillance nocturne régulière de la part des infirmières et des nouvelles caméras de sécurité dans sa chambre. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur de s'endormir dans cet environnement stérile avec un alter dangereux, maintenant, il pouvait sentir le poids d'une dizaine de regard à chaque fois qu'il devait dormir. Super…

Le pire, cependant, restait ses cauchemars. Quand il était plus jeune, il en faisait beaucoup mais le thème restait plus ou moins le même : peur d'être un fardeau pour sa mère, peur de ne jamais avoir d'amis, peur de ne jamais avoir d'alter, peur de ne pas devenir un héro et de rester inutile toute sa vie, etc. Ce genre de rêve, il en avait à la pelle.

Mais ces derniers temps, le thème principal de ses moments aussi bien cauchemardesques que nocturnes avaient changés.

Souvent, il rêvait d'une femme allongée sur le sol d'une cuisine et couverte de sang. Celle-ci le regardait avec des yeux accusateurs qui semblaient lui demandé pourquoi il n'était pas rentré plus tôt ou quelque chose dans le même style. Il le savait parce qu'en avant plan de ce rêve en particulier, il y avait régulièrement une sorte de note ou un message sur un répondeur qui jouait en arrière-plan et qui le suppliait de rentrer à la maison.

Plus rarement, il y avait des visages qu'ils ne connaissaient pas qui le tabassait dans une ruelle sans la moindre raison. Parfois, Izuku parvenait à reconnaitre le visage d'un criminel passé aux informations avant de se réveiller en hurlant après une scène où sa tête s'était fait fracasser contre un mur. Après deux ou trois fois à refaire le même rêve, l'adolescent parvint même à voir une sorte d'héro en arrière-plan qui l'ignorait volontairement. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi son esprit choisissait d'ajouter cet élément en arrière-plan dans ce décor onirique mais Izuku spécula que l'accident qui semblait l'avoir amené dans cet hôpital devait avoir un quelconque rapport avec cette scène. Cela lui semblait incorrect mais c'est tout ce qu'il parvenait à retirer après le cauchemar en question.

-Qu'es-tu en train de dessiner ? Lui demanda doucement une femme aux longs cheveux blancs sur sa droite.

Elle était l'une des rares patientes avec qui il interagissait régulièrement. Techniquement, il n'était pas censé quitter sa chambre en fin de soirée sans l'accord de son médecin. Mais plus souvent qu'à son tour, il était allé se balader dans différents étages de l'hôpital avec sa perfusion afin d'explorer son environnement et de remplir son esprit d'autre chose qu'un mur blanc ou d'une émission de télévision habituelle.

Régulièrement, cette patiente dont il ne connaissait pas le nom venait s'assoir sur un banc à côté de lui pour le regarder habituer sa main à refaire des traits précis une fois de plus après sa longue période de non-utilisation. En général, elle ne parlait pas ou alors très peu. Et le plus souvent, quand elle ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour faire un commentaire qui n'avait de sens que pour elle ou pour lui poser une question. Izuku n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici, de son nom ou même de la raison obscure qui semblait effrayer son alter… Quelque chose qui arrivait très rarement d'ailleurs.

Sans répondre vocalement à sa question, il inclina prudemment le dessin qui était censé être un croquis du visage de sa mère mais qui, avec son manque d'exercice, ressemblait plus à un vague amas de traits qui ondulaient et s'entrecroisaient sans la moindre logique. Comparer aux dessins qu'il avait l'habitude de faire sans penser, ce dessin n'avait clairement pas dépassé le niveau d'école maternelle et cela le frustrait un peu plus lorsqu'il voyait qu'après deux semaines d'exercice, sa main droite ne semblait toujours pas être capable de faire des traits approchant le niveau « potable ».

-C'est mieux que la semaine passée. Fut tout ce qu'elle dit avec un petit sourire en observant attentivement le dessin avant de regarder par la fenêtre d'en face.

Izuku en doutait sérieusement mais ce commentaire eut au moins le mérite d'apporter un petit sourire sur ces lèvres. Tranquillement, il se remit à gratter la maigre feuille de papier dans l'espoir vain de réussir à obtenir correctement au moins la position de ses yeux. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour essayer de voir ce que la femme à sa droite trouvait de si captivant. Mais, à part quelques branches d'arbre qui commençait à perdre leurs feuilles avec l'arrivé de l'automne, il ne vit rien de bien intéressant.

* * *

 **POV Joël Dubois**

Joël Nathan Dubois ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de très empathique. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à se faire des amis ou à trainer très longtemps avec le même genre d'individu. Le plus souvent ses rencontres se déroulaient toujours de la même façon : il rencontrait quelqu'un dans un bar, dans un arrêt de bus ou sur le banc d'un parc. Puis, il obtenait son numéro avant de rester en contact pendant deux ans, juste le temps de se fabriquer avec cette personne des moments de bonheurs, d'amitié et de secret. Et enfin, sans qu'il ne sache lui-même pourquoi il faisait cela, il s'arrêtait de garder contact avec ladite personne.

Lorsque les gens lui demandaient pourquoi il ne reprenait pas contact, il ne savait jamais quoi leur répondre. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'ennuyait avec eux ou que l'un d'entre eux avait fait une erreur quelque part. Ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'il commençait une dépression ou qu'il était mal à l'aise avec la proximité ou la complicité qu'il partageait avec ces gens. Il n'était pas non plus un sociopathe qui les manipulait depuis le début ou un agent secret.

Non, c'était juste qui il était et s'il devait commencer à rationaliser ses actions, il partirait lui-même en débat philosophique pendant plusieurs semaines ou en thérapie intensive parce qu'il pourrait rester planter des heures à réfléchir sur la moindre action qu'il faisait.

Il y avait, cependant, une exception dans sa vie à sa règle automatique des « relations en 2 ans » comme il aimait lui-même l'appeler quand il regardait encore son plafond à 3 heures du matin tout en réfléchissant un peu trop à sa vie. Et cette exception chauve aux yeux violets semblait être prête à s'arracher les cheveux (malgré leur absence plutôt évidente) et ce, juste devant lui.

Ce qui, aurait pu être drôle si ce n'était pas déjà un tantinet agaçant pour lui.

-Tu sais, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu si agacé par un suivi de patient, c'était avec cette fillette de 8 ans capable de se décorporer et qui n'avait manifestement absolument aucun sens de l'orientation. Je me souviens que tu tirais exactement la même moue frustrée alors que tu essayais de comprendre comment l'esprit de ta patiente semblait incapable de retrouver son corps. Combien de nuit as-tu passé à regarder son dossier médical et à faire des analyses, encore ? 7 nuits, 17 nuits, 27 nuits peut-être ? En tout cas, la série se terminait certainement par un « 7 ». Dit Joël en espérant que le docteur Nicolas Denvers sorte enfin de ses sombres pensées pour discuter avec lui.

Cette tactique semblait être payante parce qu'en moins de 10 secondes, son ami d'enfance rejoignit la conversation.

-Ce fut 27 nuits et j'aurais peut-être pu raccourcir ce nombre si tu avais décidé de vérifier sur ton meilleur ami un peu plus souvent.

-Je suis un ami indigne, que veux-tu. En tant que tel, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Sans compter que tu as quand même fini par trouver la solution de ce problème de balade en corps astral sans moi.

-Oui, au bout de 27 nuits de travail acharné alors qu'on sait tous les deux que ton alter d'analyse aurait détecté le problème de cet alter en moins de 5 minutes chrono en main.

C'était drôle à quel point Nico le surestimait constamment tout en minimisant les capacités de son propre alter. Il est vrai que, même encore aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de domaine où une vision nocturne était vraiment utile. Et même si cela avait été le cas, ce genre d'alter s'accompagnait d'une foule de problème que Nicolas semblait posséder à la pelle à cause de son panel génétique : incapable de voir certaines couleurs vives, très sensible aux flashs et aux lumières soudaines, maux de têtes facilement provoquées, etc. Il avait déjà suggérer des centaines de fois à son ami d'enfance de porter constamment des lunettes de soleil mais curieusement, celui-ci s'arrangeait toujours pour perdre mystérieusement la paire qu'il lui offrait à chaque anniversaire.

Mais malgré tout les défauts qui accompagnaient cet alter, Joël aurait certainement préféré posséder un alter de vision nocturne à son alter « analyse innée des limites ». Parce que, soyons parfaitement honnête, qui voudrait posséder un alter qui analysait sans interruption la moindre donnée d'un autre alter en vue afin de déterminer les tenants et aboutissants de l'alter observé? Dans le passé, peut-être que cela aurait été pratique, mais dans un monde où 80% de la population possédait des alters, ce genre de pollution mentale dans son propre esprit était juste une nuisance sans nom. Heureusement qu'il ne possédait pas une mémoire eidétique sinon il ne saurait pas comment réussir à se lever le matin.

-5 minutes, c'est vraiment me surestimer si tu veux mon avis. Dit Joël en remarquant que son ami attendait toujours une réplique de sa part.

-Tu as raison, 6 minutes si on compte ton temps de parole. Lui répondit au tac au tac son meilleur ami.

-Juste cette fois, je vais accepter cette flatterie teintée de jalousie enfantine. Maintenant, si nous revenions sur le sujet de ta moue frustrée…

-Je ne suis pas frustré ! S'écria l'autre presque immédiatement devant son accusation.

Joël aurait bien levé les yeux au ciel devant la remarque. Mais non seulement cela aurait fait un peu trop dramatique mais en plus, avec sa malchance du jour, la lumière spéciale du plafond aurait pris le bon angle dans ses lunettes pour l'aveugler.

Aussi, il se contenta de répondre en soulignant l'évidence même :

-Et je suppose que ces nombreuses boulettes de papier dans cette corbeille, cette pile de gobelet plastique autrefois rempli de café et ces poches sous tes yeux sont un signe évident que tout se passe bien dans ton travail ?

-Peut-être que cela n'a rien à voir avec mon travail. Peut-être que j'ai récemment rompu avec une petite-amie dont tu ne saurais pas l'existence…

Joël se moqua instantanément de l'idée. Nicolas était le genre de personne qui affichait un air calme très facilement pour cacher une forme de curiosité morbide mal placée pour quelque chose ou pour empêcher les autres de remarquer qu'il était sous la prise vicieuse de sa vieille amie nommée « angoisse ». Autant dire que le simple de devoir parler à une fille sans passer en mode « panique », « professionnel » ou « curiosité morbide pour l'alter de la fille» était déjà un exploit notable non-accompli à ce jour.

Pourtant, Joël se décida à ne pas le taquiner avec ces quelques points et choisis plutôt d'aborder cette déclaration sous un autre angle moins vexant pour l'ego social déjà minime de Nicolas :

-Bien essayé, malheureusement, si c'était vraiment une histoire d'amour tragique avec une fille, je t'aurais retrouvé à moitié saoul dans un bar, pas en train de jeter un regard meurtrier à un dossier de patient non-majeur. A moins que tu n'aies de nouveaux penchants tordus dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence ?

-D'accord, tu gagnes ce tour. Tu te souviens de ce patient qui avait été amené par All Might aux urgences et qui avait été diagnostiqué à l'origine comme une personne sans alter ?

-Difficile de ne pas s'en rappeler. On aurait dit que tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un à distance la première fois que tu as eu le dossier de ce garçon en main. Et le pire, c'est qu'Alice et Margaret t'aurait certainement aidé à planquer le corps du pédiatre du jeune homme si elles avaient pu. Je me demande si ce charlatan savait à quel point Alice irait loin pour éviter les heures supplémentaires non-rémunérés ?

Joël l'avait dit en plaisantant mais en voyant la mine sombre apparaitre si soudainement sur le visage de son ami, il savait immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa plaisanterie qui contenait une part de vérité. Et pas forcément le genre de partie que quelqu'un de normalement constitué voulait entendre si la manière dont son ami serrait les poings était d'une quelconque indication.

-Figure-toi que « charlatan » est le mot juste pour ce pédiatre.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Savais-tu que lorsque Margaret a voulu poser quelques questions au pédiatre, elle n'a pas pu joindre son cabinet ?

-Et alors ? Il a changé de numéro et d'emplacement. Le plus probable est qu'il ait choisi de bouger et que le numéro était celui d'un téléphone fixe, voilà tout.

Il avait souvent vécu ça par le passé. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, son métier en tant que consultant en alter instable ne ramenait pas autant d'argent dans une société aussi axé sur ces capacités uniques. Il faut dire que beaucoup de gens venant le voir en tant que consultant avait une sorte de répugnance contre l'existence de son métier. Parce que amener un enfant chez lui impliquait également d'admettre que leur précieux enfant avait un problème de contrôle qui pourrait blesser des gens. Un problème qui, parmi des bizarres puissantes mais toujours très contrôlés, voulait également dire qu'il était préférable d'aller voir un médecin ou un psychiatre car c'était mieux vu de prétendre que c'était un problème médical ou psychologique plutôt que de dire que l'enfant était incapable de contrôler une partie de lui-même. Et combien n'en avait-il pas vu de ses parents aveuglés qui faisaient inconsciemment du mal à leur enfant en essayant de régler le problème par eux-mêmes ou en ignorant que le problème existait ?

Alors oui, ce genre de comportement l'empêchait de gagner beaucoup d'argent et l'obligeait également à changer d'emplacement régulièrement pour les enfants. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, la société changera suffisamment pour ne pas voir son métier comme une sorte de boulot qui disparaitrait du jour au lendemain en échange de solution prétendument mieux adapté ?

-Margaret a pensé à ça aussi. Alors, elle a cherché le nouveau numéro de ce pédiatre et devine ce qu'elle a trouvé ?

-Qu'elle aurait dû continuer son travail illégal de détective privé plutôt que de continuer à bosser dans une équipe de jour aux urgences comme elle le pense constamment ?

-Sois sérieux une minute Jojo.

Joël avait envie d'expliquer à son ami qu'il était plus que sérieux en ce qui concerne ce sujet mais à la place, il se tut et choisi de jouer le jeu.

-Bien. Alors monsieur Denvers, qu'a-t-elle trouvé de si intéressant sur ce pédiatre ?

-En fait, la vraie question n'est pas ce qu'elle a trouvé… Mais plutôt ce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à trouver. Son nom pour commencer, la nouvelle adresse de son cabinet ou même, et c'est le plus grave dans cette histoire : une grande majorité d'enfants dont il a vérifié les alters.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que, non seulement cet homme n'a jamais existé en premier lieu, mais qu'en plus des enfants ont disparus peu de temps après leurs consultations avec lui ?

Ce n'était juste pas possible. Quelqu'un aurait forcément remarqué cette tendance à un moment où un autre. Un détective zélé, un parent inquiet pour son enfant disparu du jour au lendemain, un passant qui aurait vu des affiches de disparition, un héro même.

-En effet… Fut tout ce que dit son ami en réponse.

Parce que qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus à dire ? Que les gens qui n'étaient pas lié aux familles des disparus ne se souciaient pas ? Qu'ils se disaient probablement que des héros ou des policiers allaient finir par retrouver les enfants ? Que personne n'avait jamais pensé que le même homme qui procurait tant de joie à leur enfant en leur annonçant leur alter était le même homme lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à leur plus grande horreur ? Ou encore, se demander à quel point la société était mal fichue pour permettre à un tel homme d'avoir une si grande répercutions atroce sur l'avenir ?

-Et la police, qu'en pense-t-elle ? Dit Joël après avoir digérer du mieux qu'il put la nouvelle.

-Pour qu'on sache ce que pense la police, il aurait fallu que Margaret y aille et je doute que le commissaire lui aurait même laissé franchir les portes ou intervenir sur des cas d'enfants disparus en tant que consultante.

-Même si elle lui racontait toute l'histoire de but en blanc en passant sous le détecteur de mensonge naturel du chef de la police ?

Il savait depuis longtemps que Kenji Tsugaramae et Margaret ne partageait pas vraiment une relation des plus amicales. Par le passé, elle avait souvent empiété accidentellement sur des cas de la police et c'était fait embarquer plus d'une fois en dehors d'une scène de crime qu'elle avait découverte par accident au mauvais moment. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose de Kenji et Margaret avait en commun s'était leur sens de la justice aigu et leur souplesse en ce qui concerne faire ce qui est juste.

Malheureusement, le silence qui suivit associé à des yeux violets qui semblaient mauves avec l'éclairage, était tellement significatif que Joël ne put s'empêcher de jurer avant de continuer la discussion.

-Comment un commissaire de police peut-il autant vouloir la vérité et la justice mais semble incapable de comprendre que pour que ce genre de chose arrive des gens doivent parfois ne pas être à leur place ou faire des choses qui ne sont pas dans leurs domaines de compétences. Quel genre de logique tordue, est-ce ?

-Le genre de logique qui implique que chaque chose et chaque personne dans le monde a une place… Et que la place d'une infirmière n'est pas d'intervenir dans des enquêtes de police a priori gardé sous le carreau des médias.

Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la tête du chien de Kenji ainsi que son ton condescendant envers Margaret. Et cette image mentale suffit à l'énerver encore plus.

-Et c'est pour ça que je suis devenu une sorte de consultant spécialiste dans l'apprentissage de la gestion d'alter instable pendant que tu es devenu un médecin traitant des problèmes d'alter. Pour éviter que des imbéciles comme ce commissaire ne commence à classer des gens dans ces foutues cases en noirs et blancs parce que c'est plus facile de voir le monde comme ça.

-C'est drôle, je croyais que ton objectif était moins noble… Quelque chose comme le fait que tu étais devenu consultant parce que ça payait bien ?

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant dans ce métier que de prouver à des imbéciles que des enfants capables de les effacer de la réalité en claquant des doigts ont plus de bon sens qu'eux. Et évidemment, le fait que je sois payé pour démontrer ceci est un bonus particulièrement satisfaisant.

-Et moi qui espérais que tu cachais une âme héroïque sous cette prétendue couche d'égoïsme que tu affiches constamment.

-Désolé de te décevoir, je suis juste le genre de personne qui adore prendre les gens à revers… En parlant de revers, quand est-ce que je peux ajouter Midoriya à ma collection ?

-Quelle est même le rapport avec « revers » ?

-Il n'y en a aucun. Je vérifiais juste dans combien de temps tu allais t'évanouir par manque d'énergie ou de caféine, ça commence toujours avec une baisse d'attention à mes magnifiques discussion si tu veux savoir. Cependant, ma question reste valable… Alors ?

Il y eu une minute de silence… Puis deux… Puis enfin Nicolas Denvers sortit de son tiroir gauche du bureau son agenda afin de lui répondre.

-Alors, ta première séance a été planifiée avec ton groupe de la semaine prochaine. Si ma mémoire est correcte, sa mère n'a signé que pour 3 séances. Et elle est du genre à surprotéger son fils si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Cela voulait dire problème en perspective si la première séance se déroulait mal en tournant hors de son contrôle… Ce qui arrivait dans à peu près 50% des cas quand on travaillait avec des alters instables. Dans sa tête, il pouvait déjà voir les coûts d'un procès éventuel plané innocemment au dessus de sa tête.

-Je craignais que tu me dises ça. Un gobelet pour notre nouvelle frustration commune ? Dit Joël en prenant un des nombreux gobelets en plastique contenant l'infâme mixture caféiné de cet hôpital.

-Un gobelet pour notre nouvelle frustration commune. Répondit son ami en imitant son geste.

Parfois, Joël Dubois se demandait s'il n'était pas resté ami aussi longtemps avec Nicolas uniquement pour ce genre de moments étranges.


	5. 45 secondes

**Fanfiction My hero academia: Continuer son chemin**

 **"45 secondes"**

 **Avertissement:**

Voir prologue

 **Note auteur** :

Sondage en cours, carrières possibles : Concierge ; Barman ; Détective ; Consultant aux alters ; professeur à Yuei

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vos commentaires ou MP soient aussi inspirants que nombreux. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!

* * *

 **POV Izuku Midoriya**

 _Une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas le suppliait de rester. C'est étrange parce qu'il avait l'impression de connaître ladite femme en question. On aurait même dit qu'il savait presque tout d'elle. Il pouvait dire que ses cheveux châtains étaient teints et cachait en réalité une magnifique couleur rousse en dessous. Il savait que sous toutes ses larmes qui coulaient sur son délicat visage depuis ses beaux yeux verts, il y avait une femme déterminée qui prenait tout ce qui lui tombait dessus comme un défi. Derrière ses lèvres boudeuses et désapprobatrices se cachait un sourire capable d'illuminer le monde. Tout d'elle, des vêtements décontractés qu'elle portait jusqu'à la manière dont elle passait négligemment ses doigts fins occupés à trembler, se sentait familier. Et tout cela associé au fait de la voir en pleurs juste en face de lui… Cela lui faisait vraiment mal._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire avec un petit sourire nerveux qui se voulait pourtant assuré._

 _-Et si ça se passe mal ?! Tu y as pensé ?_

 _-Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Au mieux, rien ne nous arrive, on devient riche très rapidement et on pourra enfin quitter cet appartement pourri._

 _-Et au pire ? Lui dit-elle un peu moins triste bien que beaucoup plus agressive_

 _Pour une raison étrange, son comportement le rendit un peu plus heureux. Bien qu'il ne sache pas trop pourquoi._

 _-La police m'attrape avec tous les autres. Elle me pose des questions dérangeantes mais ils seront obligés de me relâcher quand ils comprendront qu'ils n'ont rien contre moi. Comme tu n'es pas marié avec moi et que techniquement, tu ne vis pas ici, tu ne risqueras rien._

 _-Et si la police fouille notre appartement ? Ou s'il parle avec la propriétaire en bas ? Elle finira par leur parler de moi à un moment où un autre !_

 _Une image mentale d'une petite vieille en fauteuil roulant joua un instant dans son esprit mais elle fut ignoré assez facilement au profit du reste de la conversation._

 _-Madame Chariot ne dira rien et même si cela arrivait, elle est sénile. Sans compter qu'elle risque probablement de parler en bien de nous. Ils n'auront rien à redire là-dessus._

 _Très lentement, Izuku sentit son regard se poser sur l'horloge au dessus de la porte. On pouvait y lire 15h47 et pour une raison quelconque, ces chiffres lumineux semblaient le railler autant que de lui faire peur._

 _-C'est l'heure, je dois y aller sinon, je vais être en retard. Je t'aime. Dit-il rapidement avant de poser un baiser sur son front et de s'en aller non s'en inquiétude._

 _Izuku franchit la porte malgré son envie irrépressible de rester. Il avait la sensation douloureuse que ce qu'il allait faire était une mauvaise idée. Mais en même temps, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il avait besoin de cet argent. Il avait besoin de quitter cet appartement miteux et ce quartier maudit. Ce même quartier où il était normal de tabasser les plus faibles que soi et où parfois, même les héros semblaient aider les agresseurs des ruelles sombres. Ce n'était pas un environ pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça._

 _Et si jamais il échouait à rassembler assez d'argent pour se refaire une nouvelle vie avec elle… Il ne lui resterait alors qu'une option et il se refusait à la saisir. Il n'était plus ce genre d'homme. Et personne, pas même le plus grand possesseur de contrôle mental au monde, ne lui fera revenir vers lui. Il préférait devenir un criminel plutôt que de retrouver cette vie._

 _Oui, tout se passerait bien et elle irait bien… Et c'est tout ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher en ce moment._

* * *

 **POV Izuku Midoriya**

Izuku ouvrit les yeux et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il n'était pas trempé de sueur ou recouvert de la masse verte qui semblait être son alter. En fait, pour la première fois depuis son réveil du coma, il avait la vague impression d'être véritablement heureux et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Peut-être que l'hôpital testait une nouvelle forme de médicament expérimental qui faisait grimper son taux d'endorphine ?

Pensivement, Izuku baissa son regard sur la masse verte qui reposait sur sa main droite dans une sorte de boule qui formait vaguement un gant. Très lentement, il bougeait les doigts de sa main dans l'espoir de l'analyser sans que son alter ne se retourne contre lui en l'étouffant ou en faisant… Disons d'autres choses déplaisantes.

Etonnamment, la chose se laissa faire et après plusieurs minutes, elle se déplaça simplement sur son biceps droit avec lenteur afin d'échapper aux mouvements matinaux de son porteur. Curieusement, pendant un bref moment, l'horreur qui avait parcouru Izuku quand il avait découvert son nouvel alter semblait disparaitre au profit de sa curiosité habituelle.

Toujours en restant le plus calme possible, Izuku se mit à marmonner à propos de l'utilité de ce genre d'alter en combat ainsi que les possibilités de combo avec d'autres genres d'alter. Après une heure de réflexion intensive, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de manquer ses fameux carnets d'héro. Il savait que c'était absurde puisqu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à écrire ou dessiner proprement mais le désir de simplement relire l'un d'entre eux pour chercher des informations complémentaires sur son propre alter, maintenant qu'il en avait un, était juste trop fort. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à sa mère de lui en apporter un la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait lui rendre visite ?

En parlant de visite, cela ferait bientôt 5 mois qu'il était cloîtré à l'établissement médical et à part sa mère, le personnel infirmier et la mère de Kacchan, personne n'était venu lui rendre visite. Il n'avait même pas reçu des cartes de bons rétablissements comme il avait souvent vu de nombreux camarades en obtenir lorsqu'ils étaient malades. Et même s'il savait que ce genre de carte était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, il aurait quand même bien aimé en obtenir… Juste une… Juste pour signifier que quelqu'un d'extérieur à la maison ait remarqué son absence.

Bien sûr, logiquement, il savait que dès qu'il avait disparu presque toute l'école a dû être au courant. Après tout, quand on était le seul étudiant sans alter, on se faisait remarquer qu'on le veuille ou non. Mais il aurait au moins aimé que quelqu'un se soucie de ce qui lui était arrivé. A leur place, il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi quelqu'un, aussi pitoyable soit-il, qui venait constamment à l'école disparaissait du jour au lendemain. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Avait-il déménagé ? Était-il malade ? Voilà ce qu'Izuku se demanderait si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Mais malheureusement, la curiosité ne semblait pas être un point fort de son quartier ou des nombreux étudiants de son école parce que, jusqu'à présent, aucun n'était venu l'interroger lui ou sa mère. Enfin, si sa mère ne lui cachait pas délibérément des visiteurs ou des conversations qu'elle avait eues avec d'autres personnes à son insu.

Ce qui était totalement possible étant donné le nombre de chose que sa mère lui cachait… Comme par exemple, sa première rencontre avec son père… La raison de son départ soudain hors de leur vie. Ou même tout un ensemble de photo qui datait de bien avant leur mariage. Enfer, il ne savait même ce que sa mère faisait comme boulot avant de travailler comme secrétaire dans une petite entreprise administrative après sa naissance. Et elle était la personne qu'il voyait le plus dans sa vie !

Non, la seule chose de leur passé respectif qu'elle lui avait dit était leurs alters, la relation tendue qu'elle entretenait avec ses grands-parents paternels (sans jamais préciser ladite source de la dispute) et l'enterrement de ses propres grands-parents maternels.

A part ça, Izuku ne savait rien sur Hisachi Midoriya. Quelques années plus tôt, il avait bien tenté de chercher des informations lié à son père sur internet mais il semblerait que son paternel soit un vrai fantôme du net. Il n'avait pas de compte sur un réseau social. Il n'était identifié sous aucune photo sur un autre profil. Honnêtement, s'il ne l'avait pas vu personnellement, Izuku n'aurait pas cru que ce soit possible de rester aussi invisible sur quelque chose d'aussi vaste qu'internet.

Et pourtant, malgré l'absence du moindre contact entre eux, son père lui envoyait encore des cadeaux à lui et sa mère pour Noël. Il continuait de payer pour ses études et d'envoyer de l'argent via des comptes à part. C'était également lui qui, techniquement, payait pour la plupart de ses cadeaux d'anniversaires. Et ce genre d'action indirecte était la seule preuve que son père était encore vivant malgré le manque d'appel téléphonique ou d'apparition dans sa vie et celle de sa mère.

Est-ce que son père, cet omniscient, savait que son fils était à l'hôpital ? Savait-il que dans 2 jours il reviendrait à la maison et quittera cet environnement blanc et stérile ? Serait-il même là pour l'accueillir ? Était-ce cet inconnu ou sa mère qui payait même les factures des différentes thérapies qu'il avait et qu'il devait subir ? Il aimerait beaucoup avoir des réponses à ses questions.

\- _Calme-toi, tu ne souffriras que 45 petites secondes. Après, tu ne sentiras plus rien._ Crut entendre Izuku pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la situation.

D'une manière tordue, l'écho mental de ce commentaire sorti de nulle part semblait très approprié à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : pas d'ami, pas vraiment de père, pas d'avenir, un nouveau futur à affronter, des questions sans réponses. Cela serait certainement plus facile s'il ne ressentait plus rien pour personne plutôt que de souffrir même une seule seconde à cause de son incertitude sur les autres.

Mais ce n'était pas qui il était. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, Izuku se souciait encore des autres. Il voulait voir les autres sourires et être heureux. Il voulait que personne ne vive sa vie même si cela le transformait en martyr par l'ignorance ou le manque de tolérance des autres. C'était ce qu'il était : un vrai héro de cœur.

- _Ne plus rien sentir ?_ _Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple._ Pensa Izuku après un long moment comme en réponse à une vieille réplique oubliée.

* * *

 **POV Inko Midoriya**

Inko était assise sur le lit de son fils et était occupé à regarder les nombreuses affiches et figurines d'All Might quand le son d'un appel téléphonique avait résonné dans toute la pièce. Et avant même de décrocher, à cause de la sonnerie personnalisée si reconnaissable entre toute, elle savait déjà qui serait à l'autre bout du fil.

-Bonjour Hisachi. Dit-elle en décrochant après la deuxième tentative d'appel.

-Inko, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Izuku était dans le coma ?

C'était étrange d'entendre un tel sérieux de la part de son mari. Ce n'était pas un ton habituel pour lui et cela ne lui convenait pas non plus. C'était un fait parmi tous ceux qui le connaissait qu'Hisashi était un joyeux plaisantin optimiste qui avait toujours le temps pour une bonne blague même quand il ne fallait pas. Que ce soit durant une dispute, un débat ou dans une discussion, Hisashi était toujours pareil à lui-même et toujours aussi souriant et amical peut importe l'interlocuteur avec qui il avait affaire. Alors l'entendre avec un ton si plat et vide en évitant instantanément les banalités habituelles faisait peur à Inko.

-Honnêtement ? Tu ne semblais pas te soucier d'appeler et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te parler. Lui répondit-elle franchement en essayant de ne pas penser à la réaction de son mari à l'autre bout du fil.

Il y eut un blanc presque immédiat à la suite de cette déclaration. Connaissant Hisashi, il devait probablement prendre une minute ou deux pour digérer la nouvelle.

-Alors c'est ça ? Finit par dire Hisashi après sa petite pause. On retombe encore dans ce schéma ? Moi en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que tu as en tête après tout ce temps à espérer et toi, en essayant d'attirer mon attention ailleurs pendant que tu me caches des choses.

-Il me semble que oui. Fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps Inko… Tu te souviens ce qu'on s'était promis à la naissance d'Izuku ? « Les choses seront différentes cette fois. On ne se cache rien. On ne fait rien dans le dos de l'autre. Parce qu'Izuku est le plus important. »

-Je m'en souviens.

-Si tu t'en souviens, alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je viens seulement d'apprendre aujourd'hui en consultant les comptes que mon fils suivait un traitement médical intensif depuis plusieurs mois. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'apprenne que maintenant ? Pourquoi as-tu cherché à me le cacher ? Je ne comprends pas Inko.

Autrefois, elle aurait pris Hisashi en pitié devant la quantité de confusion dans sa voix. Mais de l'eau avait passé sous les ponts depuis et si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle ne parvenait même pas à ressentir la moindre sympathie pour son interlocuteur actuel après ces quelques mois infernaux de stress et d'anxiété.

-Dis-moi, quand Izuku a appris qu'il était sans alter qui était là pour le réconforter ?

-Inko, je…

-Réponds à la question Hisashi. Dit-elle sur le ton le plus glacial de son répertoire.

-C'était toi.

-Bien, deuxième question : quand Izuku est tombé malade parce qu'il refusait de manger et qu'il refusait d'aller à l'école, qui était là pour lui ?

-Toi.

-Troisième question… Eut juste le temps de dire Inko avant de se faire couper la parole une fois de plus.

-Y a-t-il un point pertinent à cet interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art ? Parce que si le point est que je ne m'occupe pas assez de mon fils, je crois qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu te rappelles les circonstances qui font que j'étais absent durant ces moments là. Des circonstances qui, je tiens également à le rappeler, sont totalement hors de mon contrôle.

La main d'Inko se resserra un peu autours du téléphone en se remémorant brièvement les évènements en question.

-Ce que je veux dire Hisashi, c'est que tu n'as jamais été là pour ton fils. Tu ne l'appelles jamais. Tu ne le visites jamais. Tu ne lui écris pas de lettre. Et tous ce que tu sais de lui, c'est ce que je te dis et cela, c'est quand tu daignes appeler à la maison. Alors oui, il y a des circonstances atténuantes mais cela n'excuse pas que tu ne saches même pas à quoi ressemble ton fils !

-Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas que… Mes actions auraient pu vous blessez à ce point.

-Et c'est bien le problème Hisashi. Tu es toujours désolé et tu fois toujours du mal aux gens sans le vouloir. Et tu sais quoi ? Cette fois, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'on ait pas cette conversation au téléphone. J'ai vraiment espéré que tu viennes à la maison juste cette seule et unique fois pour qu'on en discute. J'ai vraiment espéré que tu te déplaces pour voir ton fils. Mais à la place, tu as pris le foutu téléphone ! Après 5 mois, tu tapes enfin un numéro à cause d'une vérification annuel de tes comptes et tu te rends compte qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à ton fils unique pendant tout ce temps. Et tu as le culot de croire que tu n'as pas vu cette information parce que je te la cachais ?!

Hisashi semblait sans voix. Bien, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable avec les reproches ou les excuses qu'il pourrait lui lancer en pleine face.

-Ne rappelle pas. Conclut-elle avant de raccrocher.

Et une fois que ce fut fait, elle ne put contenir les larmes qu'elle avait cherchées à réprimer pendant toute la durée de l'appel.


	6. Les gens ne naissaient pas égaux

**My Hero academia : Continuer son chemin**

 **Les gens ne naissent pas égaux **

**Avertissement:**

Voir prologue

 **Note auteur:**

Un peu d'introspection dans ce chapitre. Dans tous les sens du terme… Bonne lecture! Oh et n'oubliez pas, un commentaire, une suggestion, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

 **POV Izuku Midoriya**

Lorsque le jour J arriva enfin, Izuku ne savait pas trop comment se sentir. Cela faisait environ 5 mois qu'il était resté coincé dans cette prison médicale aux odeurs de désinfectants et aujourd'hui, il rentrait enfin à la maison. Normalement, cela aurait dû être un heureux évènement ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Après tout, il retrouvait enfin ses cahiers d'analyse héroïque. Il pourrait enfin récupérer sa chambre après des mois d'absences continus. Et bien entendu, c'était son grand retour dans un semblant de vie normale. Il devrait en être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Son calvaire était presque fini ? Que pourrait-il même vouloir de plus à ce stade ?

Et pourtant, alors qu'il observait les multiples décorations de sa chambre qui avait pour thème « All might », il se sentait malade. Chaque figurines sur ses étagères le jugeait et se moquait ouvertement de lui alors qu'il pensait à cet accident. Chaque affiche scotché au mur semblait être une moquerie personnelle face à son rêve désormais impossible d'accès. Quand à son flux internet ? Sa principale source d'informations pour ses carnets ? Elle ne paraissait soudainement plus aussi intéressante qu'avant. Ou plutôt, on aurait dit qu'il regardait une sorte de parodie de la vraie vie où tout finissait toujours bien pour les victimes, où les méchants se faisaient toujours arrêté sous les yeux des caméras et où personne ne s'interrogeait vraiment sur les dommages collatéraux à part pour un bref : « Oh mon dieu ! Tu as vu ça ? Sa super-force est tellement puissante qu'il peut briser un mur en un seul coup de poing. TROP COOL ! ».

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment comme tous ses gens avant cet accident ? Totalement inconscient des conséquences des actes tant bien des héros que des vilains ? Ou bien l'avait-il vu inconsciemment mais ne s'en était jamais soucié plus loin que cela ? Bien sûr, d'une certaine manière, Izuku avait toujours su que les héros étaient imparfaits puisqu'ils étaient aussi humains que n'importe qui sur cette planète… Mais combien de gens comme lui ont souffert parce qu'un héro n'était pas intervenu assez vite ? Non pas qu'il reprochait à All Might son sauvetage tardif… Mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, et ce malgré tout le manque de logique que cela comporte, que son héro préféré aurait pu le sauver plus vite.

Ce qui était idiot. All Might était LE héro du pays, il avait probablement eu mieux à faire à ce moment là. En plus, il l'avait sauvé à la fin. Ça devait donc bien compter pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais malgré tout, une petite partie à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher de reprocher au héro son manque d'intervention. En fait, c'était la même partie qui aimait reprocher le manque d'action des membres du corps enseignant de son école quand au harcèlement qu'il subissait quotidiennement. Et même si cette petite partie de lui avait souvent été écrasé par celle qui avait l'habitude de lui dire que tout devait être de sa faute en premier lieu, le garçon ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer cette fois-si.

Combien de fois s'était-il reproché de ne pas être né avec un alter alors qu'on le frappait comme un sac de boxe ? Combien de fois s'était-on moqué de lui lorsqu'il parlait de son rêve au lieu d'être encourager ou discrètement réorienter dans une carrière plus propice ? Combien de fois les étudiants qu'il « défendait » finissaient par rejoindre leur agresseur pour se moquer de lui comme les moutons qu'ils étaient ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était différent ? Parce que contrairement à eux, ses cheveux ne poussaient pas plus vite ou parce qu'il n'était pas né avec quatre mains au lieu de deux ?

 _-Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour tenter de devenir un héro ? Sauter d'un toit en priant d'avoir un alter dans ta prochaine vie._ Répéta cruellement une voix bien connue issu de sa mémoire.

C'est tellement plus facile de tout baser sur les alter cool, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que peu importe votre niveau d'instruction, peu importe votre intelligence, vos qualités ou vos défauts, des types comme Endeavor, des types comme Kacchan… Non, des types comme Bakugo finiraient toujours au sommet sans rien faire d'autre qu'épater la galerie avec un aléa génétique utile. Et pendant qu'ils étaient acclamés et hissé dans une carrière prometteuse, les 20% comme lui était traité comme de la saleté. Les gens comme lui ne pourraient jamais devenir quelqu'un à cause de ce fameux prétexte idiot qu'il appartenait à une autre époque. Les gens comme lui ne pourraient même pas se marier à une époque où le mélange d'alter était devenu plus important que l'amour aux yeux de certaines personnes… Un peu comme les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu sur le mari de la femme aux cheveux blancs du service psychiatrique.

Si Izuku avait été dans une histoire appartenant aux comics de l'ancien temps, il serait peut-être devenu un vigile en se servant des trous dans la loi concernant les gens comme lui afin de prouver à tous qu'ils avaient tort de penser comme cela depuis le début. Dans un univers plus sombre, il serait peut-être devenu un super vilain qui souhaiterait le renversement des bases de la société contemporaine tel qu'on la connaissait aujourd'hui.

Seulement voilà, Izuku n'était ni dans un comics et malgré son air désabusé durement acquis par des mois de réflexion à l'hôpital, il n'était certainement pas assez amer envers le système pour rejoindre l'autre bord de la loi. Alors, à la place, le jeune homme fit la seule chose qu'un adolescent comme lui pouvait offrir au monde :

Il généra un blog et posta son premier billet en lui donnant pour titre : « Les gens ne naissaient pas égaux ».

* * *

 **POV Izuku Midoriya**

 _La femme aux cheveux châtains était encore là. Et cette fois, elle l'aidait à mettre une cravate. Izuku ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi quelqu'un devrait l'aider à mettre une cravate, ni même pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à la mettre juste avant qu'elle n'arrive… Mais pourtant, elle lui souriait tout en l'aidant et il la laissa faire en souriant simplement en retour._

 _-Rappelle-moi ta promesse ? Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille à un moment donné._

 _-J'évite de m'associer à mon ancien groupe d' « ami ». Je n'essaye pas de jouer au plus malin avec ce qui sera certainement mon futur employeur et je fais une bonne première impression. Le genre qui sera tellement bonne et impressionnante qu'on m'engagera sans hésiter après cet entretien d'embauche. Et après, bye-bye soucis de la vie. Bonjour possible beau quartier tranquille._

 _-Essaye juste de ne pas oublier que parmi le fameux « je ne joue pas au plus malin », il y a aussi la partie « je n'essaye pas de le noyer sous mon immense connaissance et ma manipulation sociale extrême »._

 _-Mais mon ange, comment puis-je me faire engager avec un tel casier sans le manipuler avec soin ?_

 _Un casier ? Quel casier ? Pourquoi aurait-il même un casier ?_

 _-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution, tu trouves toujours. Même si la plupart du temps… Hé bien, disons qu'elles ne sont pas très sage et un peu extrême._

 _Pour une raison quelconque, Izuku se sentit rougir de honte. Pendant un bref instant, on aurait dit qu'il ressemblait à un petit enfant qui se faisait prendre par sa mère, tard le soir, avec la main directement dans la jarre à biscuit._

 _-Tu m'en veux encore pour avoir pris le corps de ce policier afin de m'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il dans un marmonnement parfaitement audible._

 _Comme si elle n'attendait que cet exemple, la femme continua sa réprimande :_

 _-Hé bien, c'est vrai que j'aurais été moins fâchée si tu n'avais pas tenté de m'embrasser avec ce corps en premier lieu. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce jour-là, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de t'enfuir si tu n'avais pas participé à ce cambriolage en premier lieu. Alors, je t'en conjure, ne fais rien de stupide._

 _Izuku se sentait sourire à la remarque alors qu'intérieurement il se glaçait de l'intérieur. On aurait dit qu'il était coincé dans le corps d'un acteur en train de jouer dans un film. Il ne pouvait rien contrôler, rien dire. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, c'était de surveiller la pièce et de ressentir ce que son homologue de rêve ressentait. C'était effrayant._

 _Brusquement, comme si son monde de rêve pouvait sentir sa panique, la scène changea. Au lieu d'une jeune femme souriante qui l'aidait à nouer un morceau de tissus autours de sa gorge, il y avait un barman constitué de fumée noire qui lui tendait un énième verre de wisky parmi la myriade d'autres devant lui._

 _-… Et c'est ainsi qu'ils l'ont tué ses sales bavards. Semblait résumé son homologue en manquant de peu de brisé le verre qu'il tenait en main._

 _Au début, il pensait qu'il parlait au barman en train de l'étudier attentivement avec ses yeux jaunes perçant mais une voix lui répondit bientôt sur sa droite :_

 _-Je ne sais pas trop à quoi tu t'attendais honnêtement. Tu dis que tu te retires du métier et puis soudain, tu te fais presque chopé avec un autre groupe de criminel de basse envergure et la rumeur fait le tour de la ville. Tu sais qu'à cause de ce petit tour que t'a fait, les autorités t'ont même classé sous un rang « D » ? Un rang « D » !_

 _Giran. Il ne savait pas trop comment, ni même pourquoi mais il savait que son interlocuteur actuel se nommait Giran. Et pour une raison quelconque, il savait que la femme aux cheveux châtains n'aurait vraiment pas aimé qu'il le rencontre. Mais pourtant, il lui parlait quand même._

 _-Dis-moi des choses que je ne sais pas…_

 _-Evidemment, eux avec toutes les petites frites du coin qui veulent se prouver et ta petite-amie qui t'attendait seule à la maison… Franchement, je me répète peut-être mais : « à quoi t'attendais-tu ? » Tu sais pourtant que ce genre de business est vraiment mauvais pour les affaires que ça rate ou que ça marche. Alors pourquoi tu l'as pris, hein ?!_

 _-Parce que j'étais désespéré, d'accord ! Explosa Izuku._

 _Sa rage qui le força à claquer un verre si fort sur le comptoir qu'il se brisa ne semblait pas émouvoir Giran qui souffla simplement un peu de fumée de cigarette hors de sa bouche avant de le regarder avec un regard froid et rouge comme le sang. Si Izuku avait vraiment été dans un état de rage semblable avec un tel regard en face de lui, il aurait déversé toute sa vie. Au lieu de ça, il sentait son esprit imaginé en combien de temps il pourrait le tuer avant que le barman n'essaye de l'en empêcher._

 _Avec des doigts tremblants, Izuku sentit sa main gauche et tremblante se refermer sur du verre quand…_

Son réveil le sauva une fois de plus.


End file.
